Talk:Las Vegas Official Bout/@comment-37189271-20190828225724/@comment-37189271-20190828225939
i really don´t understand how people can say they dislike or hate sakura. of the 3 main heroines, sakura is the most human and the one who you can really feel attached to, because she react like a normal human would to everything, she suffered almost her entire life to the point of hating everything: , until she meets a certain idiot who gives her affection and hapiness, and maybe hope for happy future. the fact that she is selfish for shirou makes total sense, how would you feel or act if you only hope and hapiness was taken away from you after a life of pain and despair? by other people? by the world? or even by destiny? she let this "hope" go one time just because others could get hurt(be killed) and 2 times would let her hope kill her if he wanted, i must take my hat off to sakura about this, shirou choose her and not everyone else to save, leaving his ideals forever. and when this hope choose her, of course it fulfil her dreams and hopes, so selfishness, jealousy, crying, seducing , even going crazy after putting in her mind is imposible shirou and her getting together, so she just follows the dark path zouken have for her. so again, sakura is the most human character, she suffered, she showed her emotions without restrains, she said what she wants, what she hope for. and that why i love her and is my favorite heroine. in the end she just want her own hapiness and nobody can throw stones at her for that, is just being human. she is a big constract to the perfect king or the perfect magus, i love these two, but the fact that they take time to shows emotions shows they´re lacking in the human departament, it of course fits they caracters and i love this, but in the begging make these 2 hard to like. not forgeting sakura was not only lacking the human departament before meeting shirou, she was empty: https://sun9-32.userapi.com/c4418/u69907594/110834880/x_674a5d1e.jpg and because of this is prety much understable: http://i.imgur.com/H7BJUkd.jpg is pissing me off seeing people say sakura is a crybaby or a bitch, SHE HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ONE, specially after zouken done to her and her life, or you guys will say the same things tohsaka said to sakura in that cavern?(only visual novel readers will understand) as long i know you will never understand someone pain until you experience it for yourself. my first endying in heaven feel, i "used projection again" that endying was so sad it make cry, she waited for him until the end never being able to move on, after i cried, i reload the game to get the true endying, i cried of hapiness so yeah, i will go full emiya shirou heaven feel in it, sakura as every right to be happy and be with the man she loves, this is all i want to her, to forget her horrible past and have a happy future.